


A Land Without Flowers by Zillie

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Zillie's fic A Land Without Flowers. Author's original notes: post EW, Duo POV, sort of introspective, angst-ness.





	A Land Without Flowers by Zillie

**Author's Note:**

> Author rated fic R for language. 
> 
> "the tanka forsaking the mists was written by Lady Ise and can be found in quite a few collections of Japanese poetry; "Charlottes Web" belongs to EB White."
> 
> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [A Land Without Flowers by Zillie](http://raygunworks.net/zillie/flowers.html)  
**Length** : 0:07:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/a%20land%20without%20flowers%20by%20zillie.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
